


Hustler Kid

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pool & Billiards, Pool Table Sex, Puns & Word Play, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo has been the undisputed ruler of the Osaka pool halls but there's a new game in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hustler Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was hatched from a totally idle idol (heh) conversation with someone about Junno's real life mad pool skills and how if any member of KAT-TUN were going to be a "Hustler Kid" it certainly wouldn't be Koki.

Another Saturday night. It was early yet but Ryo was already bored. He would probably play later but he didn't _need_ to, one guy with a loud mouth and a lot of friends earlier that month had assured that he had enough money to last him for weeks. He beat the first guy so badly he was amazed the rest of them stuck around, but they all insisted on taking their turn to play 'The Kid'. He was just glad they had paid up with a minimum of fuss. The bouncers at the bar weren't thrilled when people took exception to his skill and tried to bust up the joint. Ryo could usually hold his own but when things got out of hand they backed him up- He was, after all, very good for business- he hated the nickname he had acquired. He knew he was short and looked younger than he actually was, he didn't need to be reminded, thank you. But that was good for business too.

He was drinking on Jin's tab tonight. Pi's idiotic roommate had put up a month's worth of drinks against a week of sexual favors of his choice from Ryo. Why he ever thought he had any hope of winning was anyone's guess but Ryo had rolled his eyes and taken the bet. Jin really ought to have done his homework. He knew that Ryo was the best pool player in the city. What he _didn't_ know was how much Ryo could drink. He was just lucky that Ryo's tastes didn't run towards imported wine or the pricier liquors. Well, Jin was financially comfortable at least. Ryo certainly didn't feel any remorse for taking his money.

Morimoto was currently holding court over a couple of tables at the far end of the hall. Ryo watched him with disinterest. He was the only player around that could almost give Ryo a run for his money and lately he hadn't been much of a challenge. It wasn't that Ryo didn't like winning. He liked winning more than anything else, and he liked some things, (alcohol, good food, and sex came to mind), _a lot_. But he preferred to enjoy the _process_ of winning; he got so good in the first place because he loved to play billiards. He loved the precision and the planning, he loved putting in long hours of practice perfecting a new shot or mastering an old technique. These days he rarely had to use the majority of his arsenal. He had dominated all of the decent players in Osaka, hell, the whole Kansai region knew him. He was just... bored. Maybe it was time for another trip to Tokyo. Or he could go south, all the way down to Okinawa... hit the beaches by day and the pool halls at night. He was peering at his own arm in the evening gloom trying to determine if he needed to work on his tan when someone pulled up the bar stool next to him.

"Something wrong with your arm? It would be a shame if you had hurt yourself just when we finally got the chance to come and visit." The voice sounded familiar, the tone pleasant. Ryo lifted his head and gave the figure a sidelong glance, wanting to give away as little as possible until he figured who the guy was and what he wanted with Ryo. He didn't recognize him in profile, but when he turned to Ryo and smiled, "What, don't remember me? I'm heartbroken," Ryo placed the face. His hair was short and dark now; Ryo thought it was a marked improvement from the stringy bleached disaster that he had been sporting when he and Ryo had first met.

_Ryo had been checking out some clubs in Tokyo, looking for some new faces, some new game. When some wanna-be gangsta kid had strolled up to him Ryo's first thought was that he looked kind of cracked-out, but he was actually very well spoken. Polite even._

_"Name's Tanaka Koki. People call me the Joker."_

_Ryo leaned against the table and waited for the guy to ask him for a game, or try to pick him up or something. You could never quite tell with these Tokyo boys._

_Koki just smiled and gestured towards the bar, "Can I buy you a drink?" Now he was speaking Ryo's language._

They had actually gotten along pretty well, Ryo remembered.

_Koki looked like he was trying to be a hard-ass but was clearly easy going. Ryo eventually asked him if he played and he chuckled. "No, not me man. My friend Junno, though. He's the real deal. You may have heard of him, they call him The Mouth."_

_Ryo thanked his personal gods that he had years of practice controlling his expression, he got away with only a faint smile and slightly raised eyebrows. Had he heard of the guy? He was kind of legendary. They said he was ice on the slate, that his focus was amazing, that he just shut his opponents down. They also said that he was incredibly good looking but the 'they' in that case were mostly the fluttery girls that hung out in the pool halls hoping for some action of an entirely different kind. They irritated Ryo; he found them distracting in the worst way. The Mouth was exactly the caliber of player Ryo was hoping to face down when he came to Tokyo; he wanted to pit his hard earned skills against the best._

_"You're Nishikido from Osaka, right? The Kid?" Ryo nodded. "Rumor had it you were in our neck of the woods." He must have looked at least a little eager because Tanaka was giving him a rueful little chuckle. "Man, Junno would have loved to play you but he's out of town." Ryo scowled at that but then their beers were plunked down, and after a few they were chatting like old friends. When he got up to leave, Tanaka had given Ryo that shy little grin and said, "Maybe we'll see each other again. I'd like to see you play." Ryo had heard the unspoken plural in that 'you'. He hoped Tanaka could make it happen._

That had been about a year ago, Ryo had nearly managed to put the thought of Taguchi Junnosuke out of his mind. But he could feel the stir of excitement in his gut at the mere prospect. Ryo turned towards Tanaka and gave him his best toothy grin. "I could never forget you, Joker-kun. Welcome to Osaka, the best fucking city on the planet. Have a beer; it's on someone else entirely."

Pi giggled under his breath as he brought their beers. Ryo smiled back at him, "Hey, I promised Jin I wouldn't be buying rounds for the house. I never said I wouldn't treat friends. This is just good hospitality." Pi leaned his chin on his hand and fluttered his eyelashes at Ryo, "I'm an old friend. Can I have a beer?"

Ryo whapped him over the head. "You probably shouldn't be drinking at work. I know Yoko is an easy guy to work for, but I wouldn't give him any reasons to punish me if I were you. And quit being lazy, make Jin buy you beer yourself. Are you two finally screwing? You could just try trading beer for sex, I hear he's susceptible to that sort of thing."

Pi gasped and looked shocked, "Sex with Jin is a special and sacred thing! I would never trade it for beer!" Ryo and Tanaka fixed him with matching expressions of disbelief. "I would at least hold out for whiskey, or some good sake."

Ryo patted him absently on the head, "That's a smart boy."

He didn't want to let his excitement slip through his cool, calculated exterior so he sat with Tanaka, 'call me Koki, please', and made small talk, he definitely did not ask if Taguchi was in Osaka. A little while later one of the regulars came strolling over and interrupted them with a smirk. "Nishikido, I think you might want to check this guy out." He indicated the guy in question with a tilt of his head.

Ryo craned his neck to look across the bar; there seemed to be quite a crowd gathering around one of the tables. He stood up on the bar rail, glaring at Pi before he could bust out the short jokes, and he could see Morimoto playing some kid. He was tall and gangly, looked like he might have a less than perfect command over his own limbs. "Why? He's clearly losing."

"Yeah, but he's losing spectacularly. _No one_ has luck this bad and I'm sure it's not just incompetence. The guy is losing and still making it interesting, letting Morimoto chase him all over the table. Morimoto's up two games and he's cocky, I don't think he's noticed anything unusual."

Ryo arched an eyebrow, "Morimoto's being hustled."

Koki smirked into his beer and Ryo _knew_. "That's him."

Another quick grin, "Well, I told you he wanted to play you. Also, I told him you were cute." He swore he would have felled Koki with the infamous Nishikido glare if he hadn't been too busy planning his approach. He slid off his bar stool, straightened his shirt, ran a hand through his hair, and mentally cursed at himself for acting like a brainless teenage girl. He avoided the temptation to check himself out in the ubiquitous mirror behind the bar.

Pi snuffled under his breath and gave him a doofy grin and a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and strolled as casually as possible in the direction of the crowd. Koki was just steps behind him, chuckling the whole way. Most of the people there knew him and they moved aside to make room. Morimoto strutted over to Ryo, presumably to preen over his sure victory while his opponent, _Taguchi_ , took his turn. Ryo nodded absently at the other man while he watched Taguchi circle the table, making a show of checking out the angles with a witless grin. Ryo narrowed his eyes and just as Taguchi leaned over the table to take his shot he locked eyes with Ryo and his idiot grin gleamed, the edge of it suddenly switchblade sharp. His dark eyes sparkled and he mouthed _'far left, corner pocket'_. It was a difficult shot, from where he was standing Ryo wasn't able to assess whether he thought he could make it if he had been the one with the cue in his hand. Taguchi snapped his wrist and the balls flew, smooth as silk, number 7 right into the far left corner pocket. Taguchi's eyes had never left his. 

Now that Taguchi knew he was here he seemed to want to wrap up his current game as quickly as possible. He dropped the wide-eyed, innocent act, not bothering to hide his assurance when he set up his shots, although Ryo was puzzled to note the grin stayed right where it was. Ryo took the opportunity to watch Taguchi while he could do so without the intricacies of the game crowding his mind. The man's stance changed dramatically, he went from gleefully flailing to controlled elegance, his movements all smooth like a dancer or a jungle cat, graceful and a little frightening. 

Morimoto looked stunned as Taguchi glided around the table ruthlessly setting up and taking every shot, one after another. He wasn't even doing anything particularly fancy, no jump shots or extra spin, just good old fashioned strategy and deadly accuracy. Once or twice, Taguchi flicked his eyes up to Ryo's and they glittered with amusement like the two of them were sharing a joke and Ryo knew that he was purposefully playing as plainly as he could while still dominating the game. Taguchi wanted Ryo to know that he was saving his best moves for later, for _Ryo_. He fought to conceal the shiver of anticipation that rolled down his spine. The taller man owned the game from that point out- Morimoto never got another turn. As the last, inky ball sank into the last called pocket (right center), Morimoto snapped out of his daze and started spluttering. Taguchi smiled amiably and ambled around to shake his hand, Morimoto scowled and started yapping about 'being misled' and 'false pretenses' and 'how dare you in _my_ place.'

Taguchi just rocked on his heels, hands in his pockets and grinned. "I really enjoyed the games, though! Thank you for playing with me." The crowd, which up to this point had been whispering fiercely, started tittering and Morimoto snapped, reaching up a hand to grab Taguchi's collar. Ryo had his wrist in a vice-like grip before he could touch Taguchi. His glare was frigid and his distain crystal clear. The gathered crowd immediately went quiet. 

"First of all, this is Yoko's place, _not_ yours. I don't see your fucking name above the door. Secondly, if you had bothered to look past the end of your nose you would have seen that this guy was jumping you through hoops like a show dog. You were too busy congratulating yourself on your _amazing_ skills, wiping the floor with some amateur, to notice that you were being conned. You're pretty egotistical for a guy who still hasn't managed to beat me." Ryo tightened his grip, eyes narrowing with satisfaction as Morimoto winced a little. He probably didn't need to go this far but he was pissed off by Morimoto's rudeness; he had been waiting a long time for this opportunity and he didn't want a second-rate jackass to blow it for him. He dropped the other man's wrist and gave him a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Now step aside so I can properly introduce myself." 

Morimoto stumbled back a few steps and Ryo, instantly calm, wheeled to face Taguchi, his face settled into his more habitual smirk. "It's nice of you to finally make it, Taguchi." 

Once more the bystanders burst into hushed conversation as some recognized the name, and explained to those who didn't, _exactly_ who Taguchi was and why he was so important. Taguchi's expression hadn't changed at all, he smiled brightly at Ryo and remarked cheerfully, "Scary!" He freed a hand and Ryo shook it. Taguchi's fingers were long and graceful; he had a nice firm handshake Ryo noted. "It's good to be here! You can call me Junno. Or 'The Mouth' if you prefer." He raised an amused eyebrow,   
"I'm assuming you would rather I call you Ryo?" 

Ryo fought down a frown at the implication of his nickname, "Yeah, Ryo is fine." 

"Great! We are going to have so much fun, Ryo-chan!" 

He could feel the muscle under his left eye twitch at Taguchi's chosen honorific, but he bit his tongue on a sharp retort. He could hear Koki behind him, chuckling under his breath.

Taguchi was still grinning, careless of Ryo's ire, "Do you need to warm up or are you ready to play?" 

"No. I'm, um, warm." He cursed the sudden onset of shyness in the face of Taguchi's smile. He needed to start treating the man more like an opponent and less like a celebrity. Ryo took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, summoning up the confidence that let him dominate; they were on his playground now. "Let's go." 

The other man cocked his head slightly, like a friendly dog, "What's your game? You strike me as a nine ball kind of guy." 

It was true that Ryo played nearly all of his games for money and nine ball was a traditional betting game. Nine ball was a challenging game, he was sure it would make for a good match but it wouldn't last long enough for his tastes. He had been waiting a long time for this and he wanted to keep Taguchi here as long as possible. 

"What would you say to playing it straight?" 

Taguchi smirked, raising an eyebrow at Ryo's choice of words. Ryo willed himself not to blush. "I'd say now you're speaking my language, Ryo-chan. Play to one-hundred?" 

"One-fifty." 

Straight pool was one of the oldest and purest forms of pool; all of the masters played it, it used to be the only game for tournaments. Now only people who considered themselves professionals bothered with it. Ryo loved it, every shot was called so it required both planning and precision, and games could run for hours sometimes so it wasn’t for dabblers or tourists.

“Deal.” Taguchi held out a hand and they shook. Ryo couldn’t help but watch those hands as they unpacked their respective cue cases and assembled their weapons. Taguchi had long, nimble fingers. About the time he started mentally comparing them to the man’s endless legs he fiercely reprimanded himself to get his head in the game.

Yamaguchi, the resident occasional bookie, took the opportunity to start calling for bets, flipping open a notebook and writing out slips. It seemed that local support was strong and the odds favored Ryo despite the rumors of Junno's talent. Koki grinned when he caught Ryo's eye and made a show of putting a wad of cash down in favor of Junno. 

"It's ok, Koki. I'll be happy to take your money." Ryo quipped. 

Koki just laughed and patted Junno on the shoulder. "Maybe I just like to put my money where my mouth is." 

Ryo rolled his eyes and Koki quirked a brow, "You think _I'm_ bad, just wait." 

Junno whistled like someone playing dumb but Ryo was too impatient to pursue the joke.

They lined up on one of the short sides, banking against the back to see who got the break. Taguchi’s ball stopped a hairsbreadth short of the close side, while his rolled forward that extra half-centimeter and touched the barrier. “Your break, Taguchi.”

He racked the balls for the first break and Taguchi waited until he looked up to insist with another one of those blinding smiles, his eyes dark with laughter, “You really should call me Junno.”

His break was perfect, textbook. Taguchi swept through the first few shots with ease, calling each one and putting them away like he had personally placed each ball exactly where he wanted it. ‘Seven, upper right corner. Thirteen, left center. Ten, lower left corner.’ He cleared nearly the entire table, only the eight ball remained. The shot should have been pie but it slipped ever so slightly to the side to bank gently off the left edge of the pocket at the last possible moment. Ryo scowled at Taguchi’s cheerful ‘Oops!’. The taller man’s grin gave nothing away, and Ryo could only suspect that Taguchi had turned a nearly empty table over to him on purpose.

He pocketed the eight easily and completely cleared the round Taguchi racked up for him. Koki kept the score tallied on the slate hung on the nearest wall. Ryo kept things simple at first and they ran evenly for a while, one pulling ahead and the other catching up on his next turn. Around the fiftieth point or so, Ryo was confronted with a sweet set-up and he couldn’t pass it up. He called the shot and swallowed hard against sudden nerves as Taguchi’s dark eyes gleamed with interest.

It went just as he had seen it in his head, the twelve ball skipping perfectly over the nine to nudge the three into the right center pocket. Some of his supporters in the crowd hooted and Taguchi put his cue down to clap right along with them. 

Ryo grumbled good-naturedly as he scoped his angles. "You probably shouldn't be cheering for me, you know." 

Taguchi leaned in, slinging one long arm over Ryo's shoulders before he could scuttle out of reach. "But the game is more fun when things are close! Besides-" He dropped his voice a notch and Ryo had to fight back a shiver at the sound so close to his ear. "I really like the way you handle your stick." 

Ryo choked on his own breath, Taguchi had to be messing with him. Trying to shake him up, put him on edge. He roughly shrugged the taller man's arm off and glared. "Stop being weird." 

That got him another guileless grin, "I've been told that's a lost cause. But I'll try to keep it on my side of the table. Shall I just take my cue from you?" 

It took a second for that to process, and Ryo couldn't concentrate on setting up his shot until he set the record straight. "Wait, did you mean to make that pun?" 

Koki laughed and Junno smiled. Ryo frowned and tried to concentrate. 

The game heated up, they each pulled out trickier shots and more impressive techniques. Junno felt the need to keep up by making more and more elaborate jokes. He perched on the edge of the table looking impossibly graceful for such a precarious position. "Ryo-chan, do you think it might be raining?" 

"How the hell should I know? And why in the world would it matter?"

Taguchi's cue snapped forward and executed a clean and perfect combo, the cue ball banking off of the left side and top cushions before tapping the ten off the right cushion and sending the seven ball home. A triple bank shot that was often called an-

He was treated to that witless, breathy chuckle again. "Because I think I might need an umbrella!" 

Ryo resisted the urge to slap a palm over his face, but just barely. 

A few rounds later he pulled off a tricky spin shot, working the backspin and causing one ball to arc around another and Junno smiled, "You may not be a very chatty guy, Ryo-chan but your English* is amazing!" 

"Oh my god, do you ever stop making puns?" 

Junno waggled his eyebrows, "Why do you think they call me The Mouth?" 

He was close enough to Koki that he could hear the other man sputter into his beer and mutter to himself, "Sure. _That's_ why they call him the Mouth." 

Ryo tried to keep himself from blushing through sheer force of will. No one in the crowd seemed to notice, but Taguchi caught his eye and winked. From there on out he spent the game in a well-concealed panic, trying to keep himself in top playing form while ignoring Taguchi's increasingly obvious teasing. 

In the comfort of his head Ryo couldn't deny that he was definitely attracted to the other player. The man was gorgeous and skilled and the way he continually danced across the gap between the stone-cold striker and the goofy joker was inexplicably fascinating. Ryo still couldn't tell if the other man was just messing with him, trying to see how much he could shake Ryo's cool, if he could put him off his game. That helped a great deal, that he could dismiss the coy smiles and lingering glances and thinly veiled lines as just part of the game. It pissed him off and helped him focus. 

They were neck-and-neck going into the home stretch. The score was 151-142 in Taguchi's favor. Ryo got one more turn to boost his final score; if he could sink ten in a row he would clinch the game by a point. 

The crowd was quiet, nearly silent save the hushed, layered murmur of several different whispered conversations. Taguchi seemed content to lean back against a table, his long legs crossed at the ankle, tracking Ryo's movements around the table like an amiable hawk. 

The first handful of points went down pretty easily, none of them calling for anything fancier than a bank shot or a little top spin. The best choice for the ninth point was the twelve, poised on the lip of the upper left corner pocket in the most obnoxious way possible. If he scratched, sending the cue ball after the twelve into the pocket his turn was over and the game would end with a tie. He wanted to win, badly. It wasn't just a matter of saving face on his own playground; Ryo was pretty sure he had gotten Taguchi's attention but he also wanted his respect. 

There weren't any other balls in a good position to use as an intermediate between the twelve and the cue ball. He would have to take the chance on his ability to put enough back spin on the cue ball to stop its force. He had done it before although not with so little margin for error. It would be ridiculously close. 

No use putting if off any longer, he could see the shot, he took his position. He distantly registered Morimoto's hissed conjecture about his sanity and the clink of more money changing hands. He shrugged off the stares and narrowed his focus to the ball and his cue and for a second nothing else mattered. 

He hit the cue ball just a fraction too low but the spin looked alright. The cue ball spun dizzily and slowly across the emerald felt to tap the twelve ever so slightly. The twelve dropped in with a solid thunk and the cue ball teetered at the precipice before stilling and Ryo let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. 

The first sound to break the silence was Taguchi's cheerful whoop as he bounded over to pound Ryo across the back in an exuberant hug. "That was fantastic, Ryo-chan!" 

Ryo couldn't help but laugh, grinning around Junno as Koki tallied up the final score: 151-152. "You are so weird." 

Half an hour and several congratulatory (and more importantly, free) beers later Ryo, Taguchi, and Koki found themselves closing the place down. They were bellied up at the bar watching Yamapi herd the last lingering patrons out the door. 

Koki drained his glass and slid off his stool with a grin, "Well, I'm going to head out. Nishikido, that was a hell of a game. It was a pleasure watching you play." Ryo shook the hand he held out and tried to ignore the significant look he shot Junno. "I'll see you later?" Junno just smiled and wiggled the fingers of the hand that wasn't holding his beer in response. The shorter man just shook his head and strolled out whistling. 

Yamapi finished wiping down the bar and returning all of the equipment the proper places and slouched against the edge of the bar frowning. "You guys are going to beg me to stay open so you can play a re-match aren't you." 

Junno lit up like stage lights, "Would that work?" 

The bartender sighed gustily, "Oh, probably." 

The words were out of his mouth before his brain could process exactly how they sounded, "Yoko's let me close up before, Pi. You can go home, we won't break anything." 

The sidelong glance Junno shot him made his gut clench with excitement. He really hoped he hadn't misread the situation, but worst case scenario he could just play it cool and get another game out of it. 

Yamapi jumped at the chance. "If you're sure I won't get in trouble," he caroled, making it clear that he didn't actually care much if he did, dropping the keys unceremoniously on the bar and practically skipping to the door. 

Ryo followed his friend and shut the door behind him, the click of the lock sounding unnaturally loud in the uncharacteristic hush. Junno was watching him with a generic, pleasant smile that Ryo found impossible to read. "So… you want to play again?" 

"Yeah." The other man gulped the last half of his beer and Ryo struggled not to stare at the way the muscles in his long throat moved as he swallowed. Junno's stare felt hot on his back as they made their way back to the tables. He had convinced himself it was just wishful thinking on his part until he turned and found himself crowded up against the edge of the table. 

Junno had him caged, hands resting on the cushion, centimeters from Ryo's hips. He leaned in with a dark smile, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "I don't think I'm mistaken but you don't _really_ want to play billiards, right?" 

Ryo didn't bother responding verbally, just fisted his hands in Junno's t-shirt and pulled him forward, closing the distance between them and finally capturing Junno's lips with his own. The other man lost no time opening his mouth to Ryo's insistent tongue, kissing back like it was his last chance. Strong hands urged Ryo's hips up and he found himself sitting on the edge of the table. He took the opportunity to wind his legs around the back of Junno's and slide his hands down to roughly squeeze that tight, perfect ass. 

That earned him a gasp, Junno breaking the kiss to toss his head back and pant. He countered by running greedy hands under Ryo's shirt, fingers skimming up over his ribs and further still to rub lightly at pebbled nipples, leaving trails of fire in their wake. 

"Do you get _felt_ up here often, Ryo-chan?" 

Ryo bit down hard on Junno's neck in wordless rebuke but his appreciative moan made Ryo pretty sure he had missed the point. Still, Ryo had to appreciate the breathless depth of his voice as he continued, "What. You don't think this was _slated_ to happen? I mean, I've been _wracking_ my brains all night trying to figure out how to get you here." 

"Junno?' 

He met Ryo's eyes again and the tension was palpable- Ryo could almost see the sparks arcing bright blue in the small space between them. "Yeah, Ryo-chan?" 

"Please shut up." 

Another sunny smile, and he had better be careful; he could absolutely get used to being the focus of that warmth. "Whatev-mmmffph!" 

Ryo was pretty sure he never wanted to stop kissing Junno, well maybe long enough for both of them to get their shirts off. The offending garments were hastily hauled off and tossed in a heap and then it was back to the wet slide of lips, what kind of guy has such soft lips anyway, and agile tongues. He thought he could get off on the slick sounds of their mouths moving against each other, the harsh panting on their breath alone. 

But he didn't have to. Junno was pressing closer, grinding their hips together and the friction was incredible, just on the right side of painfully stimulating. It wasn't enough, wasn't what Ryo wanted. He stilled Junno's hips long enough to fumble at belt and buttons of Junno's jeans and smiled against Junno's lips as the other man returned the favor. 

Finally it was just the two of them skin to skin, Junno pressed close enough that when he breathed Ryo could feel the silky slip of his cock against his own stomach. He wanted Junno badly but he found himself suddenly hesitant, unsure of how exactly to take the next step. 

Junno's smile turned sweet and he pushed Ryo back, laying him out on the table, tugging his hips forward and drawing his legs up and over Junno's shoulders, giving him a moment to get comfortable. Ryo stared up at the long lamp above the table. Considering the fact that he spent most of his teens and twenties in pool halls it was a little odd that this was the first time he had found himself enjoying this particular vantage point. "If Yoko finds out we had sex on one of his tables, he's going to murder me," he reflected mildly. 

"If he ever finds out, I'll protect you," Junno assured him. And then Junno was leaning down and those perfect lips were wrapped around the head of his cock and sinking down and Ryo stopped thinking entirely. 

He twined one hand in Junno's soft hair, the other scrabbling uselessly against the felt as he fought not to lose his mind to the hot suction, the flutter of Junno's tongue right under the crown as he pulled back, the barely there pressure of Junno's other hand tracing down the curve of his ass. 

"God, yes, _Junno_." He shifted his hips up, shamelessly pushing into the slight touch of skilled fingers against his opening. Junno must have come prepared because his fingers were already slick with lube. Ryo was just glad he didn't have to wait. 

He had been well within his rights to be distracted by Junno's hands earlier. The slide of those long, clever fingers inside him was unreal. He nudged the other man's mouth off of his cock to keep himself from coming too soon. Junno grinned down at him, watching Ryo writhe and moan as he crooked his fingers and pressed up. 

"I can't- I'm close. I need you to fuck me." 

Junno hummed his agreement and withdrew his fingers leaving Ryo feeling open and empty and desperate. But he could hear Junno's ragged breathing and the wet sound of him slicking himself up. And it wasn't more than a second or two before Junno was back, hands on Ryo's thighs, smoothing down the trembling muscles and pressing smoothly forward. 

They both cried out as Junno thrust home, so deep and farther still, not stopping until he was balls deep in Ryo's heat. He didn't let Junno pause so they could adjust to the sensation, he just wants more, more, more. Ryo slapped his hands flat against the table and jerked his hips up, spurring Junno into action. 

Ryo thought it was a little bit of a shame that he barely had time to properly appreciate Junno. To run his hands over those lithely muscled limbs, his lean back, to kiss his way down Junno's perfect abs. 

But the way Junno's hands gripped his hips, cradling his ass as he pounded into him, hard and fast, the way Junno's eyes glazed over when Ryo wrapped a hand around his own cock and pulled himself in time with Junno's desperate rhythm, the waves of pleasure flooding his veins like liquid fire, the blood roaring in his ears not quite managing to drown out his whimpering moans, he couldn't really bring himself to mind much. 

He could feel the tension pooling in his gut and he knew he wasn't going to last, tried to hold out but the tide pulled him down, rolled under by the rush of ecstasy and he was gone. Junno fucked him right through his orgasm, stringing it out, making him feel like he was still coming even after he had striped his stomach with come. Ryo's struggle to keep his eyes open to watch the other man was worth it. Junno looked amazing as he shuddered to completion inside Ryo, a pretty blush painting his high cheekbones, lips rounded around his deep groan. 

A few breathless moments later, Junno eased out and Ryo stretched his legs out. The taller man won his undying appreciation by disappearing for a second only to return with a damp cloth and wipe them both down, checking to make sure they didn't leave any stains on the pool table. 

When the table was declared pristine, Ryo looked off to the side, not sure what to do next. What did you say after an incredible game of pool with someone you admired as a player followed by an incredible bout of fucking hot sex with said player. Who, oh yeah, was someone you barely knew. 

Again, Junno bridged the gap between them and pulled Ryo back in for a soft kiss, totally comfortable with their nudity, "That was pretty awesome." 

"Um, yeah. It was. Thanks?" 

The taller man laughed and patted Ryo's ass. "Any time. We should do it again." Junno's grin sparkled, "It's your call!" 

Ryo felt perfectly justified in kicking his perfect ass. 

They lingered outside the bar, smiling at each other like morons in the pool of yellow light and the flickering neon of the sign. 

"Are you busy for the next few weeks, Ryo-chan?" Junno looked hopeful and even if he had had plans, Ryo would have cancelled them to keep that smile on his face. 

"Not really, why?" 

"There's a tournament down in Naha, in Okinawa. Koki and I were planning to head down that way next and I don't know if you do tournaments but you're totally good enough to enter and I thought you might want to-umphf" 

Ryo was really starting to enjoy shutting Junno up. He pulled away from the kiss and grinned at Junno's dazed smile. 

He thought about having friends to run with through the smoky, neon-lit world of bars and pool halls; thought about late nights playing the slate and even later nights and wandering hands and lazy mornings in bed and silky skin and… undoubtedly more puns. It was probably worth it. 

"Yeah. I'd love to." 

"That seemed way too easy." Junno's eyes narrowed in feigned suspicion, "Ryo-chan, did you hustle me?" 

He blinked up with his very best innocent face, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." 

Junno's unrestrained laughter rang out merrily in the empty early morning street. 

Game. Set. Match. Ryo smiled.   
_____________________________________________________________________  
* English - Also known as side spin, english is spin placed on the cue ball when hit with the cue tip to the left or right of the ball's center.


End file.
